leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Buff
A buff is any status effect given to a champion or a minion that gives them a beneficial boost to their performance. The opposite is called a debuff. Buffs can benefit almost any attribute of a character, such as health, mana, attack damage, and ability power, but may provide more than mere statistical changes in some cases. Most buffs are temporary, but some buffs may last indefinitely (such as granting the permanent attack range and abilities increase). Most, but not all, are lost upon death. Some buffs can stack up to a predetermined number of times, but most buffs will not stack with themselves. This means that repeated applications of the buff to the same target will not grant any increased effect and will only cause the buff duration to reset. Certain abilities that have a unique cooldown before they can be used on the same enemy twice such as and are not considered to be buffs applied to an enemy. There are several sources for buffs in League of Legends; specifically, abilities, epic monsters, field-specific buffs, items, relics, speed shrines and summoner spells. Champion abilities Indefinite * * (Passive) * * * * (Passive) * * * and (Passive) * (Passive) * * * (Passive) * (Passive) * * (Aura) * (Aura) * (Passive) * * * (Passive) * (Passive) * * * (Passive) * and (Passive) * Certain Death * * * (Passive) * (Passive) * * * (Passive) * * and * (Persistent Effect) * * * * (Passive) * (Aura) * (Passive) }} Conditionally Indefinite * (lasts until damage is taken) * (lasts until damage is taken from an enemy champion, tower or monster) * (requires a nearby enemy champion) * (Passive) (lasts while off cooldown) * (Passive) (lasts while off cooldown) * (lasts until damage is taken) * (lasts while off cooldown) * (Passive) (lasts while off cooldown) * (Passive) (lasts until damage is taken) * (requires a nearby enemy champion) Temporary * * * * * * * and * * and * * (Active) * and * and (On ally cast) * and * * (Active) (Aura) * (Active) * , and * and * and * * * * (Active) (Aura) * and (Active) * , and * * and (Aura) * , and * * * * and * * and (Self-cast) * (On-hit) * * , , (Active) and * (Active) * * and * * and * (Trail) and (Active) * , and * and (Active) * * and * (Passive) * * , , and * * * * * * * * (Active) * (Aura) * and * (Active) (Aura), (Aura) and (Active) (Aura) * * * (Aura) * and (Active) * * , and * * and * , (Activation Effect) and (Activation Effect) * and * * * * , , and * (Aura) * * (Active) and * * and * * and }} Toggled * * * * * / * Neutral buffs Indefinite * * Altars (Twisted Treeline) * Crystal Scar's Aura * Howling Abyss' Aura Temporary * (Summoner's Rift) * (Summoner's Rift) * (Summoner's Rift) * (Summoner's Rift) * (Summoner's Rift) * (Summoner's Rift) * (Twisted Treeline) * Ghost Relic (Twisted Treeline) * Altars (Twisted Treeline) * Speed Shrine * Mark of the Conqueror (Crystal Scar) * Greater Relic (Crystal Scar) Summoner Spells * * * * * (with the enchantment) * (with the enchantment) de:Verbesserung es:Mejora fr:Enchantement pl:Wzmocnienie zh:Buff Category:Gameplay elements Category:Buffs